The Marauders and The Two Slytherins
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: follow the footsteps of the two Slytherins as they befriend The Marauders. and take part in their adventure. Rated : M for later on in the story. OC/OC , JP/OC and JP/LE


Note: hey guys! This is my first story here and I hope you will like it :)

The first chapters are going to be a bit boring but I promise you they will get better.

Ps: I do NOT own anything from the amazing book Harry Potter.

**The Marauders and the two Slytherins.**

It was a warm sunny Monday in Godric Hollow. Today was July 17th; to any other people it was like any ordinary day. Except for a little brown haired girl.

She woke up that morning by the ringing of a doorbell. At first she seemed sleepy, but when her father called her name to get her mail, her eyes lit up with happiness. She threw away the covers and ran out of her room. The girl ran down the stairs as fast as lightening.

"Is it here? Is it here?" the 11th year old girl asked jumping up and down. Her father cracked a small smile and said. "Yes honey, here you go."

The brown haired girl's lips broke into a huge smile as she read the writings on the envelope.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. She quickly tore opened the envelope and toke out a folded papers.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mrs. Helena Lestrange,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Helena couldn't hold in her happiness as she let out a girlish scream. "What's with all the noise?" sneered a women. She looked down at Helena with a look of annoyance. "Mummy guess what?" asked Helena excitedly. The women only rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'what' to her daughter. "I got accepted! At Hogwarts!"

Her mother's lips turned to a frown, and looked down at Helena as if she were a house elf. "You woke me up for this?" She didn't wait for Helena's response as she went back up the stairs.

Helena tried not to get upset by her mother's words as she took out the second piece of paper while heading towards the kitchen.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

"What? That's so not fair!"

"What's not fair?" asked a voice which caused Helena to yelp out in shock. "Tommy, you scared me!" the voice or Tommy chuckled at his younger sister's reaction. "So what's not fair?"

"The letter said no brooms for first years." Helena frowned looking up at her brother. "Broom for why- oh, you got accepted at Hogwarts?" Tommy asked with a smile on his face. "Yup, I'm finally going to join you. Oh I can't wait until we learn potions!"

"Good luck with that." said Tommy. "Professor Slughorn may look like an old softie but he is tough when it comes to potion." Helena snorted at her brother and he just rolled his eyes at her.

"So when do we buy all these stuff?" Helena asked her father later that day. The Lestrange family was all sitting in the dining room having dinner. MR, Lestrange or Rupert looked at Helena from across the table and said. "It's a bit early if we went tomorrow so we will buy them next week."

"But daddy!" Helena started to say when she was interrupted by the sharpness in her mother, Georgina's voice. "Don't talk back to you father, now you will do as what he says!"

"Yes mother."

About a week later. Rupert, Tommy and Helena were found standing in front of a brick wall. Their father tapped three times at the wall, and it magically moved aside to create an entrance.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" said Rupert. Helena's expression was priceless. Her jaw had dropped at the beauty of the scenery in front of her. Witches and wizards from all ages were going in and out of stores. Some of them even had pets with them.

After entering a few shops and buying some robes. The Lestrange family entered Ollivanders.

"now darling, we are here to get you a wand. Mr. Ollivander will help you find the perfect wand for you." Rupert Lestrange smiled at his daughter.

As the entered the shop, a sound of bell went off above the door. Behind a counter stood a pale-eyed, white-haired shopkeeper, whom Helena figured to be Mr. Ollivander.

"Mr. Lestrange, good to see you!" said the old man as he shook hands with her father. "Yes, good to see you as well Ollivander." replied Mr. Lestrnage.

"Ah, is this your daughter? you're looking for a wound?" it was more of a statement rather than a question. "Yes sir." Helena said.

"I know what to get you." said Ollivaner as he went to the back of the shop. Minutes later, he returned with a tall brown box. He handed to Helena and stepped back. Helena toke out the wound and examined it.

"That my dear is Rosewood, 12 and a quarter inches, rather bendy and excellent for handling complex forms of magic. Give it a try." stated Ollivander. Helena looked back at the wound and gave it a small flick.

A light shot out of the wand and broke a wall clock. "Maybe not. No matter I'll see what else I have. "He went to the left side of the shop and toke a box from the bottom pile on the ground.

"This is a Vine Carved, 12 inches, inflexible. Try it." Helena grasped the wand tightly, not loving the feeling she got while holding it. She gave it a swish, and a greyish-blueish beam shot out the wand and broke a mirror.

Mr. Ollivander tapped his chin as he examined Helena. Seconds later a small smile formed on the older man's lips. "I have the perfect wand for you."

He again went to the back of the shop and came back with a black box.  
>"How about this one? Mahogany, 13 inches, pliable, excellent for Transfiguration."<p>

When Helena grabbed the wand she felt some sort of connection with the wand and judging by the look on Ollivanders face, he seemed to think that the wand was perfect. "I'll take it." said Helena smiling.

After Ollivanders, the family went to Flourish & Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shop and Quality Quidditch Supplies for Tommy. Soon they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. As they entered the shop. A young boy, about Helena's age and his father walked out of the shop. The boy had sandy hair and was wearing round glasses. Helena smiled at the little boy and him, in return grinned at her. "Come along Helena." her father called from inside the shop.

Helena was looking through all sorts and types of owls until she picked a brown, dotted with white spots baby owl, whom she named Spot. Afterwards they headed to Magical Menagerie where she bought a green pet snake she named Viper. Their last stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. After a long and tiring day of shopping school supplies. The Lestrange finally arrived back home.

Later that night Helena couldn't go to sleep. She couldn't, no wouldn't stop thinking about Hogwarts and what will her first year be like. She also wandered if the boy she saw earlier today will be attending Hogwarts as well. During her second hour thinking about Hogwarts, she was finally greeted by darkness.


End file.
